There's more to life than riding
by Xmoderbrony
Summary: When an 18 year old novice motocross champion has a tragic accident, He moves to a new town by force. But he might just be surprised at what he finds. Well he be more than surprised perhaps? Contains OCXApplejack and some swearing. This is huminized and ponyville is somewere in USA in this story.
1. Chapter 1

When a 18 year old novice motocross champion has a tragic accident, he moves to a new town, but he might just be surprised at what he finds. Possibly more than that. First Fanfic so please be nice! :)

NOW TO THE STORY!

CHAPTER 1

There I was again... Just sitting there on my bed, not getting any sleep at all.

I mentally sighed and sat back in my bed, and just let the flashback flood into my mind. I knew it was just going to keep coming back time after time.

FLASH BACK... I could hear the crowds roaring in contentment from the days novice freestyle championship. I suppose I should tell you about myself. My my first middle and last names are Ryan Andrew Renschler. I'm just over 6,1 brownish blonde hair that I spike up in the front, really blue green eyes and in the right lighting looked silver.

I had more than average muscle mass, very nice 6 pack, and little higher than average for looks,

Anyway back to the flashback... I was 17 at the time. This was my last freestyle novice championship till I make it to the big deal's.

I could see my coach walk up to me with a serious face on. Great he was gonna give me another lecture of how not to fail. I thought,

He continued to say: "Ok ryan DO NOT hit this ramp to fast, I dont want you to screw this up!"

"well thanks for the encouragement" I said sarcastically. "Im serious if you hit this to fast you'll go strait through the vip section!, your family's in there and god knows what will happen if you crash through there!

"Yea yea I got it! "I practically yelled from the roaring of the other engines.

"This is your only chance at the big shot!, You have to do this trick right! A no handed BACKFLIP isn't exactlly easy ya know."

So after that was said and done I started up my Rm 125. I heard it come to an idle.

" Ahhhhh... Its like music to my ears" I said. "Ya whatever just dont get to cocky! You remmeber what happend last time you got cocky?! Said coach.

"Geeez coach, seriously chill man!" With that being said I got up to the ramp and put the bike in first, and gave it a little rev for fun. I closed my eyes, drowning out everything so I could focus on the jump. I opened my eyes, my pupils shrunk with determination.

I looked at coach one last time, then I dumped the clutch and did a wheelie down the ramp for a ways then punched the gas. I was shifting through the gears like a maniac, I had to be going 60 so I hit another gear making me go about 70, I knew coach was freaking out by now.

The ramp was closing fast! Right as I was aproaching the lip of the ramp I knew I had got to cocky again... But I couldn't stop now. I leaned back and punched the gas harder so I went backwards, then I let go of the handle bars and leaned back as far as I could, the last thing that left my mind before I went in the air was Oh SHIT!...

END OF FLASHBACK...

Ughh... I groaned, I started getting up, not because I had to go to the bathroom or because I was thirsty, but because the last part was to painful to remember. I was 18 now so it had been a year since that flashback I just had, we had to move tommorow, well more like today since it was 3:00 AM. I sighed..." I dont WANT to move!"

We were moving to some small town that I cant even remember the name of, but our naghbours lived on an apple orchard or somthing. But I had all day to think later because it was a 3 hour drive over to our new house.

But right now I needed some sleep... With that being thought, I fell into a deep slumber hoping for a good nights rest.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

I heard a knock at my door. Son get up! We have to go in 30 minutes! It was my dad.

My dad is 6,4 real tall guy, slicked back black hair, green eyes, nice most of the time unless he's pissed off (which he is).

I groaned as i was getting up," Dad its 7:00 AM,couldn't you wait a couple more hours?" No response... Ughh I started mumbling stuff to myself.

After I got dressed, and ate breakfast and got the rest of our stuff in our car, we finally took off. So on the way there I put in my ear buds and drifted into last night's back flash.

A COUPLE MORE HOURS LATER...

We finally arrived at our house. I must say very nice place, my dad even mad sure there was enough land to ride on. It was a nice size house it was 3 level. Basement main floor and upstairs which is were my room was.

Once me and my dad had gotten everything in place, I immedietly went Up stairs and laid on my bed exhausted, and of course once I got comfy there was a knock at the door. "Ugh i'll let dad get it. A couple minutes later he called me down stairs.

Oh My God! what could he want this time! I got up and headed down stairs once I got to the bottom i noticed a real tall big muscley guy' and there also was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was wearing short shorts that came up to quarter of her thigh, a orange tang top, cow boy boots an aged stenson,Perfect blonde hair, but the thing I noticed most about her was those beautiful emerald eyes.

I was dazed until a deep voice snapped me out of it.

Howdy there," said the big guy " I'm Mack", but lot's of folks call me big Mack

" oh hey," I said shyly, I'm Ryan, then the pretty girl spoke up," and I'm applejack, but you can ju's call me AJ." She had the I know your type look on her face." Its a pleasure" I said.

"So" my dad started, you own the sweet apple acres is that correct?"

" Its my pride and joy" said Mack. "Say do you need any help"? My dad asked.

"Whelp ya can never have enough". "Oh," was my dads response. Right then and there I knew my dad was planing something. Oh god I hope this doesn't have to do with my math grade! I thought, "Whelp we better gets a goin", said Mack. "Well we just wanted ta stop by and see who are naghbours were". "Ya it was nice meeting you both", my dad said. And with that they left.

After the Apples left, my Dad approached me, He had a, I'm pissed at you and am planning something face. In other words just a big joker like grin.

"Son",he started, "I got your final math exam results. I was currently thinking, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT! In my head.

My dad continued: And I am NOT pleased at all! I just looked at the ground feeling guilty.

Ryan, just because your sister passed away, doesn't mean you can fail a math exam. You really need to get a hold of your depression.

"I know dad, I know." I said, I"ll try to do better next time. As i started walking away up to my room my dad said...

"Hey!" You think your going to get off that easy?! "Ummmm I guess," I stated. Yaaaaaa I don't think so Ryan, my dad said ,

My dad didn't have any hesitation for my punishment, He continued: You are going to be working at sweet apple acres for the next couple months.  
I gave him the WTF!? face. "Come on! you cant be serious! I argued, Do you know how much work they have to do there!?, And I'm not even getting PAID! I yelled,  
"I know exactly how much work there is", Besides, it will be good for ya, teach you some damn responsibility! He stated

"Besides its not like you have a choice". my dad said, "I'll even let you ride your Yz over there, That you were GROUNDED from by the way"!

"FINE"! I yelled, With that being said my dad got out the phone book and called sweet apple acres to tell them that _I_ would "gladly" work there.

While my dad was doing that I decided to go blow off some steam, I headed over to the garage, once I opened the garage door there sat my 1999 Yz 150,  
It was like a beautiful piece of art to me. it had brand new 2010 plastics, which were black, and red yamaha logo's and a couple other sponsor stickers. In other words it was a freaking beast!

I pushed down on the kick start of my Yz, and I started forming a content smile across my face as I heard it idle. I revved it up a few times to warm it warm up.  
After I was finished warming it up, I let the clutch fly and I was off! I went flying out the garage and down our driveway, once I reached the end of our drive way I did a sideways drift out of it onto the road, since the road was tar, I punched the gas and was screaming through the gears. You could probably hear me from a mile away!

I was performing a wheelie in every gear, I was now in 5th gear I had to be going 65 Mph, So I kicked up another, just for fun and punched the gas once more. Now I was going about 80 Mph! The bike was screaming for mercy as I held it wide open.  
I was currently looking back seeing the beautiful sight if sweet apple acres, row after row of apple trees, once I looked forward at the road i noticed some girl pulling some kind of stand, AND I WAS HEADING STRAIT FOR HER FAST! I yelled "OH SHIIIIIIT!" As I stomped on the brakes.

(AU) Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! please R&R and PM me if you don't like something. I have lots of time so I can pump out chapter's pretty damn fast! lol. See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I stomped on the brakes making the back end of the bike slide out, I could hear the tires screeching, and a scream from the girl I was about to hit.  
I got to close to the ground when I was skidding and the bike slipped onto its side and I fell of at about 45 Mph, I went sliding across the road, and the bike went hurdling into a ditch, barely missing the girl. after I stopped sliding and rolling. I lay there for a while and get up.

I sit up soaking up my surroundings, and shocked from what just happened, then it hit me, there standing with her mouth hanging open was applejack,

"What in TARNATION JU'S HAPPENED!?" All I could get out was, "Uhhhh". As she approached me she said, "What on EARTH, made you think you can go so fast!?"  
But my brain was still processing what happened. "ARE YOU OK!?" I bursted out. but there was a long pause were she just stared at me, if eyes could kill I would be dead right now I thought. "Does it really look like I'm okay!? Huh? You scared the jeepers out'a me!" She said.

"Ummm ahhh." was all I could get out, "Are ya ju's gonna sit there and do nothing!?" She said, "Listen" I started, I wasn't looking were I was going and should, and I'm really sorry, can I do something to make it up to you? i asked, "I was gonna ask ya ta do that anyway." She said,  
"well o'k what can i do?" Well fer starters ya can help me pull this apple car int'a town, got it?  
"Got it" I said, "hold on let me get my bike."

Applejack just rolled her eyes and waited, I went down in the ditch were my bike crashed, I thanked god that i had renthal handle bars cause if i didn't i would be screwed! I picked up the bike and finally rolled it out of the ditch, I got it back on the side of the road and gave it a kick, Nothing, I gave it another kick,Nothing.  
I kicked it a couple more time and it finally started. "YES"! I yelled,

"Well its bout time". she said, as I let go of the clutch I drove over to her. "Hey do you think you can hold on to that stand will riding on this"? I said, You expect me ta get on that thing? She said, "Well kinda, town is at least a couple miles away"," I could get us there in a couple minutes". I stated confidently,  
Fine! Ju's don't go to fast." "Ya ya I got it". I said, as she went to get the cart I looked back as she was bending over to pick it up, man that is one fine bootie, I thought,  
she turned her head my way while I was still looking at her, and I swung my head strait ahead hoping she didn't see me checking her out. God im such a perv! I thought to myself,

As she was nearing me this time with the cart, I started the bike up, also hoping she didn't see me sweating. I sat back a bit to lower the suspension so she could get on.  
she held on to my shoulder, and squeezed for balance as she swung her leg over. She had one arm around my stomach and one holding onto the handle of the apple stand, but before we tool off I said, "Umm, do you want a helmet? Because i don't know if your Dad would be to happy about you not having a helmet".

"A'll be ju's dandy without one. And Big Mack aint mah dad, he's my brother". "Oh",was my only response.  
With that said I took off, and maybe jumped the clutch a little to much, because she squeezed my stomach real hard, "Sorry" I said, i started shifting through gears trying not to hit the power band, i was in 4th maybe going 30 Mph, I gave it a really loud rev, and she squeezed me harder for a second because I scared her.

"What did ya do that for!?" She yelled, "when your driving in low rpm in a higher gear like were doing, you need to clean out the cylinder of extra gas by reving it up, if you don't, it will bog down and die.  
"Ya Ya, save the grease monkey talk"!She said, I just rolled my eyes and continued driving.

We were nearing the town now, i didn't know what to expect because I've never been there before. As we went through though i noticed it was a little old school, it didn't look old, just lets say welcoming town. It was all dirt roads. Well more like paths.

"Hey Ryan make a left over here".said applejack, "ok" I responded,

I noticed it was much like a marketing area, we were getting a lot of looks and stares other people wondering who would take such a loud machine into a quiet little town.

I also noticed the majority of the people rode pedal bike's. We neared were applejack usually sets up her stand, I let applejack get off the bike, so she can set up while I park the bike of to the side.

"Hey, thanks fer the ride city boy." She said, "Yea no problem, is there anything else you want me to do?" I asked, still feeling really bad of what happened earlier .

Well I suppose you could come pick me up at around three thirty.

"Ok then, i guess I'll check out town while I'm waiting." I responded, "see ya at three thirty then." Said applejack, Ya I'll see you later, I went over to my bike and started ii up, backed it out of its parking space and took off,

I was going through town at a good 20 Mph, when I spotted a library, my jaw almost hit the gas tank of my bike, THIS LIBRARY IS A FREAKING TREE?!, I thought so I decided to go in and check it out, I wanted to see if they had any motocross magazines any way. So I shifted down from 3rd into neutral, then Proceeded to to a stop at my desired parking spot, i just leaned it up against the trunk of the giant tree library and shut it off.

I then got off my Yz and headed inside. I was amazed at shelf after shelf of books and magazines, there had to be more stuff in here then the one back home! I thought

I walked in a bit further and noticed a kid, he was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a plain green shirt underneath,he had to be about 12, he walked up to me and said, Hey, "My name is Spike. And are you new around here? Because I've never seen you before."

Hm, spike is a weird name, of course so is applejack, I thought, "Yup, I just moved I today." I responded, "Oh, did you move into the house next to sweet apple acres?" Spike asked. "Yea its a real nice place." I stated,

"Have you met the apple family yet?" Actually yes I met big mack, and nice people." I responded,

"I don't thin Applejack likes me to much though."I said, "Hey don't worry, she'll warm up to ya." Said spike, "Yea hopefully". I said,

Right then I heard a 2 stroke engine coming up to the library, but I could tell it wasn't mine. After he or she shut off the engine I thought I heard a muffled Wow! So I decided to go outside the library to check it out.

When I got outside I saw a pretty girl with a cyan castle jacket on, and a rainbow colored helmet, also she had blonde hair with rainbow streaks going through her hair, she was standing in front of my bike closely inspecting it. I cleared my throat to get her attention "Ehhemm, is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Is this your bike?" she asked, "Yes it is" I responded,

Man! This is one heck of bike you got! "Heh... Thanks" I said, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a cyan Kx 100 with rainbow vinyls on it. "This is a nice Kx you got here, did you do all the modifications?" I asked,

"Yup! I did all myself!" She said, "I must say I'm pretty impressed."

"Heh... Thanks."she said while blushing. "Hey." She continued wanna race?"

I felt a devilish smile come across my face, and I responded, Hell ya!

"Lets say quarter mile drag, from the library to that bridge up there." I said, "You got it!" Said rainbow. With that said we started up are bikes, i was the first to get to the line, oh yea, we don't have one. As rainbow approached on her Kx, I made a horizontal burn out on the road. I looked back smiling at my work, Rainbow just rolled her eyes and said," Show off!"

I was now approaching the starting line, then realized something, we don't have any one to start the race! But before i could tell rainbow she was already going! So i just dumped the clutch making a huge burn out mark on the gravel, once again i found myself shifting through the gears like a maniac, I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body then I noticed I was catching up to rainbow, I shifted up another gear and punched the gas as hard as I could, my bike was screaming for mercy as I held it wide open, I was now smiling because me and rainbow were neck and neck for only a split second before I passed her. And made it across the bridge. "YES!"I screamed

I stopped and waited for rainbow for about a second until she pulled up, and shut off her bike. when she shut off her bike i started singing "We are the champions my friends!" She just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh shut up!"

I just laughed and said, "Whooo, man! That was awesome! I gave you a head start and I still won, YEA!" "Whatever" was rainbows response,

Hey don't be down in the dumps just because you lost. Besides my bike is more powerful than your's, the odds weren't fair. "Ya I guess your right.

"Ya, see what you gotta do next time i-" I was cut short when I noticed the time 3:10

"Oh CRAP, I gotta go rainbow see ya later!" "Bye" was her response, I started up my bike and got it up and running. And after about ten minutes of trying to find applejack, I finally found her looking at me very pissed. Oh shit, I thought,

"Were have ya'll been!?" "Sorry AJ I got caught u- but I got cut off by applejack,

"I don't want ya'll callin me AJ! Only mah friends call me that!" She spat, Yea that thing about applejack not liking me, yaaaa now she hates me. I thought, But it still broke my heart to hear her say that, because I left all of my friends back home, which wasn't very many, I really thought for a second that apple jack was my friend. trust me, I had it all before what I did, it was what I did to my poor sister, 1 year ago that made me suffer, to lose everything that I once had, especially my sister.

"Oh" was the only thing I could muster up to AJ's statement, I was afraid that if I went any further, I would break out in tears.

"Well, Ya ju's gonna stand there, or are we gonna git goin!?" She said, I didn't respond, I just started up the bike and wait for her to get on. This time she mounted on my Yz without my shoulder for balance, I then started up my bike and took off towards sweet apple acres. After a couple minutes of driving which felt like hours to me, we finally got there, I was about to go up there driveway when applejack said,"Stop!" I did as i was told,

She got off and said a real blunt "Bye". Geeez, I hope I didn't do anything to offend her, I thought. God I probably did. UGH! Im such an Idiot! I thought while mentally slapping myself.

On my way home I could feel depression sinking in again. Lots of people eat or cut themselves when her depressed, Me. Lets just say I work out ALOT! I haven't done that in a while though, I mentally sighed. Well since I know I'm not going to get any sleep tonight mine as well work out when I get home.

When I got home I put my bike in the garage and shut off the lights, when i attempted to sneak past my dad to get up to my room, I made it half way up when I heard "Ryan". "Yes dad?" I called back. "Come here" he said. I came down stairs, and my dad said without lifting his head from the paper he was reading, "Why were you gone so long?" "Oh... Ya know... Just checking out the town and I lost track of time, I partially lied. " By the way, Ryan, you start working at sweet apple acres tomorrow morning at 8:00." He said, "Ugh, I cant believe I'm doing this. I sad annoyed

"Like I said Ryan, it will be good for you, plus they have a daughter your age." I gulped when he said that, I replied a little nervous, "She's not really my type" I lied.

"Ya whatever son, just get to bed" Happily' I thought knowing I was hardly getting any sleep. With that being said I headed upstair's, and entered my room, I instantly laid on my bed, and fell asleep dreaming of the same nightmare that kept coming back to haunt me.

(AU) Phew finally got done with the 2nd chapter :D

Please R&R and tell me what ya think THANKS! And see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

(AU) I would like to thank BigBadFluttershy for the constructive criticism, otherwise this chapter wouldnt of turned out so well. :) So thanks!

I started stirring in my sleep feeling myself gain a little bit of consciences. "Ugh", Man if there's one thing I like most about this house, its the bed. Definitely the bed. As I opened my eyes I was greeted with the nice smell of a new room, I saw a white ceiling with blue walls and a Travis Pastrana poster on my wall, along with a white night stand to my right and a night light that gave the room a nice cyan glow, my shades were closed so it was still slightly dark in my room.

I unplugged my iPhone from its charger and checked the time, 7:32 "Gotta leave in half an hour" I stated quietly, well should probably get a head start because I'll probably be a little slow this morning. I went over to my dresser with all my trophies on it and opened my shirt compartment and put on a white Abercrombie & fitch shirt, along with a pair of dark blue jeans, white socks and some old work boots. But before I put my work boots on i did my morning stretches, I stretched my biceps and triceps, my legs, shoulders and neck muscles. Finally I put on my work boots and headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

I opened my door and exited my room, I went down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Man I really don't feel like cooking this morning, I think I'll just have a bowl of cereal. I then went into our pantry and got a bag of corn flakes, I opened our refrigerator and got the milk, after i got a bowl I reached out in front of me to get a banana in our fruit bowl. I proceeded to peel it and take a knife and slice into pieces over my cereal. I sat down at our island with a marble top and began to enjoy my breakfast, I noticed a not my dad had left me on the island counter top, it said : "Ryan behave and don't act like a prick, got it!?" "I went to my new job so I wont be back home until tomorrow, BE SAFE! And keep tidy." "Hmm" I mumbled, "looks like I got the house to my self today, sweeeeet." Well until I get back from sweet apple acres that is.

I then headed out the door, hoping this would only take a little while. I opened the main garage door and headed over to my bike, I got on it and gave it a couple kicks then it started, I smiled and said "Man I love the sound of this thing!" My smile faded as fast as it came as I heard the RPM's come up and then it died, "God damnit! What could that possibly be!?" I then realized I rode this thing a lot yesterday, its probably out of gas. I thought, I opened the tank cap and looked inside," damnit its dry." I said,

But then a thought hit me, I wonder if dad took the business car, or the fun car? I went to our second garage and once entering a big smile came on my face, there sat my dads 2012 ZL1 Camaro, it is blue in color with red racing stripes,and really meaty tires in the back and to top it off it had an extra wide body kit. Well technically its mine, or that's what I say cause I use it way more than my dad does. I raced into to the car and started up the engine, I then heard 560+ horse power break loose. "It feels good, it feels good." I said, I put the shifter into reverse and hit the gas a little hard and let the low growling of the engine just sink into my mind. "Man this thing is awesome!" I yelled as I was backing out of the garage, I put the shifter in first and headed out to sweet apple acres!

I was getting close to the drive way of sweet apple acres and I had an idea, a devilish smile came across my face as shifted down to 4th and punched the gas, starting a power slide into there driveway. Thankfully no one saw me,  
I was in 2nd gear a low RPM going about 12 Mph, the car was mildly shaking from the low growl of the beast that was stored in the front.I slowly pulled into a parking space in there driveway, yea sure slowly...But in style. I gave a little rev for extra awesomeness before I shut it off. I then opened the door and and walked up to the house.

It was a nice looking house, lets just say it was barnish. I knocked on the wooden door of the house. A couple seconds later I was greeted with a lady maybe in her mid late 70's, "Why hello there, My name is Granny Smith, are you are new helper?" She said, " I,m Ryan and Yes I am, What can I do first?" I asked  
"Well if ya could ju,s go over by the barn Big Mack will tell ya what to do."She replied,

"Ok, I,ll go do that then," with that being said I went of in the direction of the barn, as I walked up I noticed it was very well kept, and of course red with white out line on it, I walked through the big double sliding doors that were already open and was greeted with a familiar face, "Well howdy there!" Said Big Mack,  
"Hey, hows it going." I asked, "Well its a'goin."said Mack while laughing a little, I also shared a little laugh.

"What can I do first?" I asked, "Well you an AJ here can take these bails of hay and bring em to that pasture over there, AJ will be here in a bit,"  
All the sudden we heard "Ah'm here!" from behind the barn, about one second later Applejack walked in the barn, Her face was OH SHIT I'M LATE, to utter disgust when she saw me.

Apple jack walked over to big Mack now facing me, "What is HE doin here!?" She spat, Big Mack nudged his sister in the arm probably for being rude,  
"He,s helpin us out fer a couple weeks." He replied, "Why!?" Applejack responded, "Because hes a nice person." Said Mack putting emphasis on "nice",  
"Bu- "Applejack was cut off by her older brother, "AJ do you WANT to do all this work by yer self?" "Well... n-" "That,s what I thought, now you two get ta work  
With that being said he left, leaving me and Applejack.

"Alright so... All we need to d- I couldn't finish my sentence because i was cut off by AJ who grabbed me by the shirt and pinned me against the barn wall,  
"You listen here!" she stated, "I know yer type city boy!" Yer the type do try and do funny business behind are backs!"You think yer so cool coming up in yer fancy pancy car!" "Well I,m gonna tell ya this and one time only! If you try anything funny, I will kick your butt SO HARD, Your whole family will pity ya!"

After she said that last sentence I thought i was gonna lose it, just let pure rage control my body, but all the sudden I felt saddened, then I had guilt come over my whole body.  
All I could muster up to say was, "I don't think they would." I then grabbed her arms gently but firmly, and picked her up and moved her out of my way. I walked over to the hay bails and picked one up in each arm and walked away with a single tear running down my face, and I continued on with my job.

Once I was finally done with my job, my hands were hurting pretty badly from the twine digging into my fingers. Man how do they keep this up every day? I thought to myself, I heard a familiar old voice call out "I got lemonade ready if any of ya want a break!" Yes! I thought, Finally a break! I walked in between the house and the barn and saw granny smith with lemonade on a white collapsible table, I also noticed I had sweated really bad do to it being like 80 degrees. AJ and Mack were there as well sipping on lemonade, I grabbed a lemonade and guzzled it down.

"Well looks like some one was working hard." He said, I could tell by the on AJ's face she was saying "Ya right!" in her head. After we were done idle chatting and sipping on lemonade AJ piped up,"Well city boy you and I have to go feed the swine (pigs)." I just nodded not knowing what to say, its not like i can say no.

Me and AJ were carrying buckets of compost to the pigs, I entered with yet another bucket, "God do you pigs ever stop eating!? I said, I then left to go get another bucket but made a terrible mistake, I realized this when I was about 50 feet away, "WHAT IN TARNATION!?" I heard applejack yell, "THE PIGS ARE LOOSE!"  
Awww SHHHIIIIT! I thought to myself, I saw applejack go zooming by me chasing a pig, thankfully that was the only pig that got out before applejack closed the gate.  
I made hot pursuit after the pig tailing apple jack, "You go around the house and corner it!" She yelled, I did as I was told and went around the house, I smiled as I saw applejack chasing the pig toward me, I thought the pig would stop in front of me, but no it full on plowed right into my legs making me fall backwards, so I got and started making pursuit again saying "THAT LITTLE SHIT!"

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me, I was disparately trying to chase it back into its kennel, finally it was going in that direction until it made a sharp right at the compost pile, i tried to do the same but slipped, and I ended up falling face first into the compost pile.

I pulled myself out of the compost pile seeing AJ putting that fat bastard in the pig fence were it belonged. I stood up and looked down only to see my very expensive shirt ruined by the compost. "Ugh... I dont even know why I wore it when I knew I was going to be working". Big Mack walked up to me and said, "Well I'll get tha hose."

There I was, getting soaked by AJ who seemed to be enjoying this way to much. She kept spraying me down on my stomach then my face, my stomach now my face, " "APPLEJACK IM PRETTY SH-PWHAA!" "Will you stop spraying me in the face!?" She just rolled her eyes and shrugged it off as she set the house down. A devilish smile once again came accros my face, I picked up the hose and pointed it at my target... AJ I pulled the palm trigger and held it as I soaked apple jack with water, She turned around to face me with her mouth hanging open and a surprised and pissed off look on her face. "Why you little VARMIT!" She started chasing me in hot pursuit "IM GONNA KILL YOU! She screamed, I was literally running for my life! I could feel my legs burning due to me chasing the pig earlier, I booked it into the barn right as applejack leaped... LEAPED and tackled me to the ground, She was right on top of me and we locked eyes, I got so absorbed into those big beautiful emarald eyes. I looked down and could see her cleavage and bra, I quickly looked up not wanting AJ knowing I was checking her out. She was still on top of me and she neared her lips toward mine, OH GOD! WHAT DO I DO!? I thought, I then heard an unfamiliar voice call out and getting closer to the barn we were in. It sounded real young? I saw applejacks emarald eyes grow as wide as dinner plates, she looked over her shoulder and started getting up as a little girl probably 9 came into view, Oh god's no.I thought. "Sis lunch is re- applejacks sister apparently saw us and didnt know what was going on, "U-uhh sis what'er ya doin?" She asked.

"Applebloom!" Ya cant just sneek up on me like that!" She said obviously annoyed, " "Ahh sis what were ya doin to this mister here?" She sai whilst I was getting up, I w-was tellin h-him somthin, she said nervous, "While layin on top of him?" Applebloom retorted, "No yes, Lets just get some lunch!" AJ finally finished,

The three of us finally made it into the house, it had a real comfy homly feeling to it, I was standing on a old but nicley polished wood floor the walls were brownish red and the ceiling was a light beige. Here was a sofa up against the wall and a recliner chair on the oppisite side in the corner.

"Applejack how'd you get so wet!?" Granny smith asked, "W-well when I dropped the hose i accedintly stepped on the nozzle and sprayed mahself." she lied, "Well why dont'cha be more careful next time."said granny smith as apple jack went upstairs probably to get changed.

I was left with an awkward situation as I sat down on the sofa, Granny Smith was cooki g what looked like some kind of stew, it smelled really good to. I was cut off of my thoughts as big mack entered the room and sat down in the recliner chair in the living room.

"So" Mack started, "what do ya do fer hobbies?" "Huh? Oh I fix stuff." I said plainly, "Well what kinda "stuff" do ya fix?" "Usually I fix small engines nothing big." I stated, "Is that so... Big mack started, "Say Iv'e gotta old bike that needs some fixin upin, do ya think ya can take a peek at it some time?" "sure I'll see what I can do."

I could tell Mack was gonna respond but granny smith interjected and yelled "Soups on!" "Thank the heavens im starvin!" Said mack while getting up and picking up a bowl' "Now now dear, Ryan is our guest he should go first." Granny said whilst AJ came down stairs, "Oh I'm sorry granny yer right were are my manners, Ryan you go ahead," "Awwww. Whined applebloom, I wanted to go first." "No thats fine you guys go ahead, I dont want to get in the way." I quickly interjected, "If ya say so." Said mack,

I was standing in line with AJ and applebloom in front of me. Applebloom was currently dishing up and mack was in the living room in his recliner already eating. Once me and AJ were done dishing up I sat on the sofa with her on the opposite end and applebloom in between us. Granny smith was in in the kitchen, (and yes im eating by now)

"So Ryan" Granny smith started, do ya have any family?" I gulped as my eyes widened in fear, "Y-yeah my dad jacob, and my mom sarah, but ahh my parents are...divorced. I said nervously, "Oh I'm sorry ta hear that." Granny said with a hint of concern in her voice. "Its ok" I responded, "Do ya have any siblings?" I just about spat out my stew when she said that, "I-I a-ahh had a sister... She ahh passed away a year ago." I said with guilt in my voice, "Oh my... That must be so hard on ya, I betchya miss her." She said, this time with alot of concern in her voice. "Yea... I do... Alot." I responded almost breaking out in tears. Mack and AJ had there mouths hanging open the whole time and I dont even know where applebloom was.

"Well it was nice coming over, thanks for the stew miss apple." I said, "Oh no problem shugah. We all said our goodbye's and I headed out the door.

"Applejack go apalogize to him right now." Said big mack "What do ya mean brother." asked AJ playing dumb, "Dont you play dumb with me! I saw how you treated that poor fella and it aint fair to him!" "Bu- "No buts"Mack said whilts cutting off AJ. "Fine!" she responded.

I opened the door of my car and got in turning on the engine and hearing the howling V8 come to life lifted up my spirits a bit. I was about to put the shifter in reverse but stopped when I noticed applejack running towads me. I was about to get out but was surprised when she opened the door and sat down in my 2,500$ racing seat.

"Ryan" listen, I'm really sorry bout taday, I acted like a jerk towards you and im sorry." She said with guilt in here voice. "Its o- "Jus lemme finish please." She said whilst cutting me off almost sounding desperate. "Iv'e had some troubles in the past with boys like yerself, In school they would say I had a stupid accent or I was a hick jus cause I worked and lived on a farm. An thats why I treated ya that way is cause I thought ya'll were like them kids.

"It is very much alright applejack, I understand completely." I said trying to sound comforting, "Ya do?" She said sounding relieved, "Yes completely. Applejack... Do you know why they called you all those names?" "Well I have a pretty good idea... Why? "Its because there insecure, they make themselves look better by bulling other kids, its just down right selfiish. You just happened to be one of there victems. Its nothing to be ashamed of, you should feel bad for them really." "Ryan thank you so much fer comfertin me! I dont know how I could repay you fer bein so nice ta me!" She said happily while leaning over and hugging me. "Your very welcome, and you dont have to repay me, thats what freinds are for right?" Ya I guess yer right." She said with a smile on her face.

Apple jack hugged me once more and I gladly accepted the embrace. "Bye Ryan." She said before breaking the embrace, "See ya later AJ."

She then got out of the car shut the door and ran back to the house. I then put the shifter into reverse with one thing on mind... My new freind, Applejack.

(AU)

Phew! Glad this chapter is done. 3000+ words, ease PM me if i made any big mistakes!

Please R&R! Also fact about myself is that i actually own the dirt bike that i raced in this story exept its blue lol. Until next time! (I'll see you when I see you) ten respect points for whoever can tell me what that is from.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey im back! I just wanted to let you guys know I usually update every one to two days. :D And one more thing... Enjoy chapter 4!

I awoke from my beauty sleep because my damn phone was ringing! "Who the hell could be calling at this hour!" I picked up the phone and it said 7:45, "Oh shit I gotta get ready!" I said whilst picking up the phone. "Hello".

"Ryan?" Its your dad. I'm just checking up on ya." "Dad... You do know I'm 18 right?" "Ryan... Don't be a smart ass. I also called to tell you that I'm not coming home for another week. I'm in California." "WHAT!" I responded surprised, "You know what as long as its for the job I don't wanna know why your there" I said "Gee thanks for the concern son." My dad said sarcastically, "Well dad I gotta go to sweet apple acres so... Bye." I said whilst hanging up the phone.

I ran down stairs so I can get some breakfast. I quickly grabbed the cereal and dumped some in a bowl, I flung open the refrigerator door and grabbed the milk and pored it into my bowl. I quickly sat down while eating my breakfast like a caveman. I quickly pit my bowl in the sink and ran upstairs. I opened my dresser and got out a fox shirt and a lighter blue jeans, I then ran into my bathroom which was down the hallway a bit and to the right. I opened the cabinet and took out my comb and gel, putting a little bit of gel in my hair wet it down and combed the front up like I usually do. I once again ran into my room and put on my deodorant, realizing I forgot to put it on last night.

I ran through the hallway and down the stairs into the garage, I got in my Camaro and started the beast. I opened the main garage door with the button on my sun visor. It felt like eternity because it opened so slow, I put it in reverse and did a 180 out of the garage. I shifted into first and stomped the gas, totally taking advantage of my dad not being home.

As I approached the house of the apple family. I saw Big Mack standing there with a stupid grin on his face while I drove up and parked my beast. I got out and walked up to him, "Damn... That is one sweet ride ya got there." He said amazed, "Heh... thanks." I said, "Well you and applejack are gonna be picking apples in the south field ta'day." "Okay... Ya ready?" I asked as AJ as she walked up, "Never been more ready in mah life." She said with confidence in her voice. "Well you lead the way, I have no idea were im going." I said while chuckling at the end. AJ giggled a bit to.

As we approached the south field I noticed she was watching me in the corner of her eye. What ever I do don't check her out! I thought, We finally walked to the tree that we were picking. It was full of lush red apples. "Well... Apple picking is pretty easy but there are some do's an dont's." She said, "Ok." I responded, "You hold the ladder while show ya how its done." She said while getting on the ladder. I followed her and held the ladder with my arms. Only one problem... there was a huge distraction... Her perfect butt was right in my face! Oh crap. I thought,

She reached in to grab the apples which made her even more of a distraction. She eventually spoke up and said, "Enjoyin the veiw?" "W-what!" How the hell am i supposed to respond to that!. I thought, "U-u-uhh" was all I could get out. Is she trying to hit on me? I thought, "I'm talkin about the fields not my butt!" "O-oh... Yea t-the fields are beautiful." I said with fake fascination, "Whatever... Ju,s keep a watch of how I do this cuz I don't think you have ever done this in yer life." She began to reach further into the tree so she could grab an apple on the other side, she started leaning further inwards and going in her tipy-toes. "WAHHH" AJ screamed

I didn't have time to react as she fell, so I dove were I thought she would land, "OOOF." I yelled while AJ knocked the wind out of me. W-ell I guess I broke her fall. I thought, She lay on top of me...again. "Ow." she said she picked herself up just above my face half of her body still on me, We locked eyes and I got absorbed in her emerald eyes, they were like big beautiful green pools that I could just do a cannonball in.

"U-um are you going to get off?" I said nervously, She quickly got of me while blushing very red and biting her bottom lip. God she looks adorable when she does that I thought. "I-m s-sorry Ryan. I guess i lost my balance." She said embarrassed, "Its o- but was cut when AJ wrapped her arms around me and held me in a embrace. "Thanks fer breakin mah fall, If'n you would,ve not done that I probably woulda broke somthin." She said while breaking the embrace. "Its ok..really." I said in a comforting tone letting her know it was no problem. "We should probably get this done."I said, "Yea...Yer right we should get at it."

A COUPLE HOURS OF SWEATING LATER...

"Phew thank tha heav'ns were done with that!" Said applejack, "Yea I'm starving." I said, I took out my iPhone and checked the time: 1:30, "Its one thirty do you think lunch would be ready by now?" I asked, "Ya I suppose so, considerin we usually have lunch at one. We should be gettin back now." She said,  
With that being said we headed back to the house.

We walked in and noticed big mack already dishing up. "What did'jya make granny?" Asked AJ, "Oh just some finger sandwiches." Granny replied, "Good cuz I'm starvin" said AJ, once we were done dishing up we sat in the same spot as we did the last time I was here. Except I noticed AJ was sitting a little closer to me than last time. Good shes warming up to me more I thought. I was ripped out of my thoughts from the delicious sandwich that was on my plate. There was no hesitation as I somewhat devoured the sandwich. "So... Do ya think ya can take a look at mah bike after lunch?" Big mack asked, "Sure." I said sounding excited. "So what kind is it?" I asked, "Its a Honda." He replied, "Hmm... Usually those things are like bullet proof." I said, "Yea trust me its done alot of things." "so did it just stop running?" "Well sorta... I will start some times but then it dies a couple seconds later." He said with frustration in his voice." "Hmm... Ya know I will have to check that out. It could be your spark plug." I said,

"Well hopefully its somthin simple like that." Mack said, once we were done with our lunch we put our plates in the sink and headed out to a shed. Big mack opened the shed and said "Well here we are!" My eyes widened at what I saw. I-is that a 1983 CR250r?" I asked amazed. "Ya... What about it?" Thats like a really rare bike! And the plastics are in mint condition to!" I said excited, "Hmm well I did t know it was that special." Said mack whilst I mounted the big and turned on the choke. I kicked it a few solid time and smiled as I heard it idle. But very quickly became a drowsey idle, so i quickly shit of the choke and gave it a long rev To clean out the cylinder. But yet it stil kept getting groggier, so I gave I short rappid revs wich seemed to help but i still new it was going to die eventually. So I shut off the gas at the bottom of the gas tank and reved it till it ran out of fuel.

Well It definitly is to rich, what do you mix this at?" "32/1" replied mack. Hmm my first guess is the spark plug is bad or its to rich or both. You got a tool box around here?" I asked, "Ya in that corner over there." "Perfect." I replied. There in the corner was a big red tool box, I opened the compartment that said "Sockets", the first thing I laid eyes on was a spark plug socket and a drive that fit it. I went back ober to the bike and noticed AJ leaning on the wall of the shd watching me work my magic. I unpluged the spark plug and fit the socket on there, It took about 3 or so minutes to get it off.

I took one glance at it and noticed it was black with gas. "Yup its shot" I said, "Hmm this is isnt an NGK plug, this is the kind that isnt supposed to flood." "What does that mean?" Big mack questioned. "Well I'm thinking its more than just your spark plug. So im going to open up the cylinder and see whats wrong." "Whatever ya say." Said Mack,

I went over to the tool box and grabbed all the tools necessary to take off the seat and the gas tank. I took me about 10 minutes to get everything off, but I did it.  
"How do ya ju's know how ta take that thing apart without a manual or anythang?" Asked applejack, "Well I'm kinda a natural at this so to me everything has a way of coming of and fitting back together, all I have to do is figure that out. Its pretty simple if you put your mind to it." I replied simply. I got a new socket that would fit the nuts on the cylinder from the tool box, and proceeded to take of the head of the cylinder. Once I got it all loosened up I took it off and peered into the inside of the engine and noticed the rings on th piston were shot.

"Aha!" I said, "What is it?" Big mack asked, "Your piston rings are shot. That would explain all the extra gas and why it doesnt run for long, because it has no compression." "Wow... Didnt think ya'll would figue it out so fast." Admitted AJ, "Well you in luck Mack, I hink I have some rings and a spark plug that would fit this at my house." "Thats great!" Said Mack enthusiastically, "Yea I'll go home quick and get the parts I need you two keep tight!" I said while running off to my car.

I was gone for about 15 minutes before I returned. "Hey sorry gu- but noticed they werent there anymore. I just shrugged it off and got back to work.

(In the apple family house 4:30 PM) (30 minutes later)

"Were did Ryan run off to?" Granny sked mack, He went ta go get some parts fer mah bike." "Well that was awful nice of him" she replied, "Yea it sh- big mac started but got distracted of the sound of his bike screaming across the field with ryan on it.

I was screaming across the feild on big macks bike Until I saw him come running out of the house. I started heading in his direction and pumched the gas doing a wheelie the whole way over to big mack. When I approached him and let the front end down I noticed he had that same stupid grin on his face the last time he saw a beast of a machine.

"Ya got it fixed!" he yelled over the idling engine, "Shure did I said whilst hitting the kill switch. "Can I take it fer a spin." he asked "shure thing!" I said while dismounting the bike. big mack got on the machine gave it a swift kick, He smiled as he started it hearing the nice new crisp sound it was making. He soon after dumped the clutch and punched the gas as he left me in the dust smiling. Well like they say: There more happiness in giving then in receiving. I thought whilst walking in the house

"Ya got it fixed... In two hours?" Aj asked while comming down the stairs. "Yup! I shure did!" I responded with confidence. "Well we thank ya kindly, it warms mah heart ta see mack on his reckless old bike again." AJ said with passion, "Well I would love to stay but I have to go." I said having the sudden feelling of depresion come over me, "Well cant ya stay fer supper?" Asked granny, "No I'm sorry, but I have to go!"I said realizing that today was the day my sister died, July,18,2011. I ran out to my car and started it. I was about to go home but realized Aj had ran up to the car and got in.

"Ryan are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice, "Yea I'm fine." I said quitly with a tear rolling down my face looking into the distance. "No ya arent, look at me ryan." I did as I was told. "Ju's tell me what botherin ya?" "You wouldnt understand if I told you Aj." I said, "Yes I wou- she couldnt finish her sentence because I cut her off. Look Aj!... Maybe I'll tell you sometime else but now now! Its to painful." I said the last part quitly. "Cmon Ryan... You c- she staryed but was cut off again. No I cant! Its to...damn...painful!" I said while slamming my hand on the steering wheel making more tears come from my eyes. "Ok Ryan... I-I'll see ya tomorrow." She said scared whilst leaving the car and shutting the door.

I put my shifter into reverse and held in the clutch as I watched AJ walk back to her house wishing I didn't snap at her. I then let go of the clutch and turned around heading home knowing, I would be shedding much more tears of sorrow.

(AU) *Sniff sniff* Wow I teared up a bit while writing this. Well hope you guys enjoyed!

Please R&R! Yes I know the first 2 chapters were kinda sucky, I'll probably change that in the future when im done writing this fanfic. :)

SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! :D


	5. Chapter 5

(AU) For any of you who are wondering... Yes this is huminized. Ponyville is in the USA somwere. (You decide were it should be!) exept its not called ponyville. :)

I awoke on the sofa in our living room with the TV still on. "Ugh... My back." I said whilst stretching. I checked the time on My iPhone, 6:00... still have another hour and a half. Well I should probably get all ready so I could watch some Psych when I was done. I went upstairs into my bathroom and got in the shower. Then I put some gel in my hair and carefully styled it the way I usually put it. After a quick shower I walked down the hallway into my room and got on a plain white shirt and and white and red striped shorts. I put on my deodorant and headed down stairs into the kitchen. I cracked a couple eggs in a pan with butter and made some toast since I had time. After eating breakfast I looked at the clock in our living room, 7:30. "Crap.. Looks like I wont be watching psych." I complained,

I walked into our garage and remembered I had gotten gas in town before I left home. So I quickly mixed some gas for my bike and mounted it. I gave it a swift quick and it started up, I walked it out of the garage on my tipy-toes since I was still on it and put it down in first and headed off once again to sweet apple acres.

I was going probably 40 Mph down the apple family drive way, I shifted down and did a sideways drift all the way to the tree I park my bike at. I dismounted my Yz and headed for the apple family's house. I was about to knock then I heard "Ryan over here!" Big Mack yelled, I started walking in there direction and smiled when I saw Big Mack's bike leaned up against there shed.

"Howdy, hows life treatin ya?" He asked, "I'm doing just fine." I lied as Aj walked up with a concerned look on her face. "well thats good... You and Aj here are gonna be makin so- but was cut off as if he were in thought, "Ahh shoot! Aj I fergot ta carry some wood in from tha forest do ya think you and Ryan here can handle that?" He asked, "Yea sure Mack." said Aj almost sounding guilty. "Alright I don't want ya'll ta get hurt out there so be careful!" Mack said. With that being said we headed out to the forest. Me nor applejack said anything there bringing an awkward silence in the air.

As the two of us neared the forest edge I noticed it was dense and looked abandoned. "Creepy." I said, Aj had no response. We entered the forest and it just got creepier. I started hearing weird sounds from above me to below. Its just down right terrifying. But I held that to myself. I was rpped from my thoughts when I heard "Ryan-Ryan?-Ryan!" "Huh Wah..." I responded, "U-umm... Ya know when ya left and moved here?" Asked Aj "Ya I do... Why?" W-well did ya leav anyone speacial?" "Yes and no, We kinda thought it would be better if we forgot about eachother." I said. "U-um Ryan, about last night... "Its complely fine... I shouldnt have sneppes a you like I did and im sorry." I admited, "Well ya did say ya would tell ma about the problem sometime else." I sighed and told her about my flashback... "But when I left the jump I knew I was going to fast an- But I was cut off mid sentence from a low growl coming behind me.

"Ahhhh! A couger!" I yelled. The large animal then pounced on me nocking me over. RYAN!" I heard applejack scream whilst the couger charged at her, but not before I grabbed on to its back paw. "Go Applejack... GO!" I yelled, I'm not leavin ya ryan!" Said Aj while the couger was struggling in my grasp. I SAID GO DAMNIT!" With that being said she ran off up to the house. I got up off the ground still grasping the cougers paw, I picked up ots leg higher and kicked it in the gut. Kt let out a painful bellowing roar, it started to circle me and I the same. Good thing I took the martial arts class I thought. It jumped at me full force, but I was t quick to moving on his attack. tue couger scratched on the left side of my face starting at my forhead right were my hairline is all the way down to my jawline. "Ughhhaaahh!" I screamed in pain, YOU WANT SOME OF THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH! COME GET SOME!" And is if on que it came charging forward and slashed me on my chest starting at my right pec to my ab's, I screamed out in pain as the gouges left me with blood coming out of them. I fell over in pain. I desparetly tryed to get up but the animal pinned me at the ground it tried bitting my neck but I put it in a choke hold.I had the freak of nature in a chike hold and it had me pinned down. I then saw Aj and Big mack come rushing towards me. Aj had a gun, it looked like she was passing it to mack but Aj tripped on a stump before she could and the gun went flying right next to me, heres my chance I thought as I picked up the 44 Magnum cocked it underneath the creatures neck. "Looks like the odds have evened a bit dont you think?" I said while smiling and pulling the trigger, BOOM!

I got up as applejack and Big Mack came running towards me I looked down atmyself in shock that I had blood stained all over my shirt, and also large rip marks are left fom the scratch. Ryan are you ok!" Aj said while she was closley inspecting me. "Hell no! My shirt...Its ruined!" Ya'll think this is funny! I almost saw you get killed!" "Now Aj take it easy on him. Lets ju's get him back to the house so ya can clean him up." Said Mack whilst he walked and grabbed the gun from my hand. "Yea Macks right Aj I'm bleeding...alot." I said while i started limping back to the house with Aj under my arm for support.

When we got in the house I heard granny smith say, "What in tarnation happened ta you!" She asked "No time granny got ta get him cleaned up said Aj while walking into the bathroom. I noticed it had a chess board style dark red and tan tyle. With wood walls and ceiling with a shower to the left and sink to the right.

"Oh mah god Ryan. You are really beat up." "Thanks." I responded sarcastically, "O-ok now take off yer s-shirt." She said nervously, I did as I was told and took off my shirt while hearing a small gasp from Aj. "Wow... Thats gonna leave some nasty scars, but thats ok cuz I like scars. I mean girls!... Girls like scars!" She said quickly while blushing. Gosh she is so damn cute when she does that I thought. She then bent down and opened the cabinet underneath the sink and got out some rubbing alcohol and a rag. ("This is gonna hurt isnt") - (ten respect points for whoever can tell me what thats off of)- I asked, "Yup." Applejack responded.

Owwwww! I yelled while Aj was rubbing my cuts. "Cant you rub it a little softer!?" I demanded. "Stop bein such a baby Ryan!" Aj yelled back, I noticed she kept rubbing over my six pack her finger every now and then would slide off a bit and touch my stomach. "Applejack I'm pretty shure that area is done... Or if you want to keep feeling it thats fine to. She blushed A furiouse red, her cheeks were almost as red as tomatos. I wasnt tryin ta feel yer perfect six pack I was just makin shure it was clean! Blushing even harder after she realized what she said. "Well I always thought it was good, but never thought anyone would tell me its perfect." I smiled while teasing her, she let out a HMPM! And went storming out of the bathroom. "C'mon Aj I was just kidding!" I said while laughing. I sighed, "Well looks like ill be bandaging myself up." I took out a first aid kit from the cabnit underneath the sink and put one long one for my stomach and chest and a smaller one for my forehead. I did t even bother putting my shirt back on because it was ruined anyway.

I walked out the bathroom to ask if I could borrow a shirt from big mack. I walked into the living room only to see 6 girls two that I know. I heard some small gasps from some of them staring at my scars. It kinda got awkward for me but I soon spoke up. "Umm hi I'm Ryan." They all kinda looked at me strangely but finally one of them spoke up. "Ryan? Like the ryan I raced?" Asked rainbow, "Oh yea, its rainbow dash right? I asked a question with a question. "Yup!" The one and only" ranibow said confidently,

then a girl with almost blue/purple hair wearing a decent amount of makeup spoke. "Why hello dear, My name is rarity its a pleasure to meet you." She said with a slight british accent?

"Hi, My name is twilight sparkle,but you can just call me twilight. The pretty girl with black hair and a purple streak goinig through it spoke.

"And I'm PINKI PIE! But you can just call me pinkie! She Gasped really lowd and for a ridiculous time period. You must be new! Oh I hope you like parties because I love partys and you should come to one of my partys some time! Well have cake and cup cakes and funnel cakes and pineapple upside down cake and " Etc.

I watched the pink haired lady go on and on about partys and cake for what seemed like eternity and in one breath! Jer freinds dont seem to surprised so she musy usaully be like this. I thougt,

Finally once she shut up I noticed there was a very timid looking girl in the corner of the room with light pink blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes that sorta had a please dont hurt me look.

"And whats your name?" I asked the timid girl, She looked at me for a second but found the floor more intresting. "U-u-mm m-my names i-is fluttershy." She said in a barely audible tone. "Its nice to meet you fluttershy." I said while smiling. Man they shure do have weird names here I thought.

"So, What exactly happened to you darling?" Rarity asked, "Heh...kinda got in a little fight with a couger in the forest. Thats why I have all these gouges." "What ever happend to that poor couger." Fluttershy aked with a sudden burst of urgency. I could tell she was an animal lover from the tone of concern in her voice. "Well it kinda... Got...Shot." I said with a hint of guilt. "How dould you do that to a poor harmless creatur!? She said with digust, "Yea your right fluttershy... I shouldnt have pulled the trigger and just let it kill me." I said with sarcasm. "Oh, I didnt think of that." She repleid shyly.

"What are ya girls doin here exactly?" asked applejack. "Dont you remeber Aj? We were supposed to have a sleep over today at your house!" Rainbow said as granny smith walked in the living room. Ua about that girls I'm really sorry but I tot company comin and I dont think ya'll wanna spend a bunch yer time with old timers like me." Granny said with a laugh at the end. "Thats ok, I piped up. You girls can have your sleep ovr at my house, my Dad isnt home so we wont be bothering him any." I said with excitement."

"Ohhhh that sounds like sooooo much funnn!" Said pinkie with glee. "I guess I dont have a problem with it. Do you granny?" Aj asked, "I suppose I dont." Replied granny. YAAAYYY! Thank you thank you thank you! Pinked yelled with happiness. "Ok great, I'll go see if I can borrow a short from Mack." I said, "Already got ya covered, it might be a bit small, but its tha only one thats not to big." big Mack said. It was just a plain white T-shirt, not that it mattered because thats what I started out with. I put it on and noticed it was pretty tight. I noticed the girls blushing as I put it on. So I looked down and noticed it pronouced my muscles really good. Ahh thats why there blushing I thought. "Well we should get goin now." I said, All the girls agreed and we walked outside.

When we got out there rarity spoke, "Oh applejack dear my car only holds 5 so your going to have to ride with ryan or one of us could ride with him to." "No!... I mean, I'll be just fine ridin with him." Said applejack quickly, "Well if you say so, I kinda wanted to know how those bikes work." Said twilight. "How about I'll explain it to you sometime else twilight?" I said whilst walking out to my bike and and starting it.

The other 5 girls got in raritys purple VW bug and waited for me so they could followe to my house. Once Aj got on I put it in first and let out the clutch.

Looking forward to a great night filled, with happieness.

(AU) Hi again! Sorry about not having the indents in the paragraphs. For some reason every time I tryed to change it would stay the way it was previously. But anyway, please R&R and I Hope you enjoyed! :D See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

"Make yourself at home!" I said holding the door open for the girls. "My my what a gentleman."rarity stated while I turned bright red. We all entered the house and I heard a couple ohhs and ahhs when we entered the house. "Well this is my place." I said, I suppose I should give all of you a tour Huh?" "That would be delightful. T-thats if you want to." Fluttershy said shyly. "Oh thats no problem."I repleid.

After I gave them the short tour of the house I asked, So what are we going to do?" "We could have a pillow fight!" Ranibow said with excitement. "Alright then I'll go get the pillows." I responded, It took me about ten minutes to gather all the pillows from random rooms but I placed them on 2 sides of my room. I walked back to the stairs and said, "Hey girls... Lets have the pillow fight in my room because I dont want to break anything out here." "Okey domie lokie!" Pinkie replied happily.

Once the girls got up to ly room I said, "Ok... We need to have two team captions, I'll be one and rainbow you'll be two. The rest of you line up againts the wall." They did as they were told. "Ok ahh Aj! I pick you!" Said rainbow, "Hmmm I pick pinkie." "YAAAY!" Pinkie yelled glad to be on my team. "twilight I pick you." Said rainbow. "I'll take Rarity." Fluttershy was the only one left. Umm rainbow I think I would like to stay out of this besides, that will make the numbers even." Fluttershy said timidly. "You sure?" I asked, "Yes I'll be fine Ryan, thank you for your concern." "Ok... Well rainbow take you team to that side of the room." I said whilst taking my team to the oppisite side.

"Ready...Set...GO! Pinkie Rarity and me wnet running at rainbow's team. I saw pinkie headed strait for rainbow, I thought she would stop but just plowed right into her! "Haahahaaahaa- PWHAAGH I got cut off as twiligjts pillow made contact with my face and knocked me to the floor with a *THUD! "Ow! Oohh so you wanna play that way do ya?!" I said whilst applejack tripped over Raritys pillow sweep. i was going in for a hard hit on twilight in her mid section because I knew it would hurt of I was aiming for her face. But as I swinger Aj got in between me And twilight still getting up... "Arghh!" Yelled Aj as I smashed in the face with my pillow on accident. She went hurdiling towards the floor as she landid with a *THUD! Oh my god! I'm such a jerk! I hit a girl! I thought. I went over to Aj and bent down on my knees. "Applejack are you alright?!" I said whilst I cradled her head in my palms lightly shaking her. All I got for a respons was a nice aimed right hook to the face. "OOOF!" I cried out in pain as I landed next to her. "Nice punch..." "Thanks..." She replied. We shortly bursted out laughing and soon all the other five. We laughed for a couple more minutes once we stoped laughing we seven lay there on the floor breathing heavily from the long laugh we just had. "So what should we do know?" Asked pinkie, "Ohhhh I have an idea! Come here pinkie!" Rainbow said as pinkie walked up to her. Rainbow was whispering in pinkie ear and the sudden pinkie yelled, "Yaaay!" As if on cue all the girls gave me a devilish smile as if all of them knew what rainbow whispered to pinkie. Oh god what are they thinking I thought. "Make over time!" All of the six said at the same time. "OH SHIIIIT!" I yelled running out of my room. I could hear them running after me down to the stairs. "COME BACK HERE!" Said rarity, "IN YOUR DREAMS!" I yelled back running for my life. A toothy grin came on my face as I ran into the garage. I quickly shut the door behind me and locked the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Yelled rainbow. I had no replie as I picked a very realistic gun. I ran out the main garage door and came in through our front door. There was the main six standing there pounding on the door that leads into the garage. They looked at me and started running. "This ends NOW!" i yelled.

They stopped instantly as they saw I had a gun pointed at them. "R-ryan w-what are ya d-doin?Applejack asked scared. "What I should of done a long time ago!" I said with fake anger. "How could you! How could you think you can hurt my freinds!" Yelled fluttershy. I was surprised by her outburst and a little...Intimidated? "Alright enough jibber jabber lets get down to business"! I said rather dark. I pointed my gun at twilight who was the closest to me. "Any last words?" I said almost laughing. I didnt give her any time to answer as I pulled the trigger... All that came out was a little flame. All of the six had there mouths hanging open at the utter shock of the rather cruel joke. "BWAHAHAHAAHHHAAA!" I rolled on the floor laughing my head of for about five minutes and for some reason so was pinkie. "Ohhh man I'm sorry guys but you should of seen your faces!" I said while barely Containing a laugh. Soon smiles grew on the other fives faces and they started laughing as well. "Whew and the funny thing is we actually thought you were gonna shoot us!" Aj said whilst laughing. "Soo what should we do now?" I asked. rainbow whispered somthing to pinke. Another devilish smile grew on her face. "If you even dare try that again... I'll get the real gun." I said bluntly. Rainbow began speaking now, "Oh trust me Ryan this is much better." :3

(AU) Sorry for the short chapter peeps. I decided to take the weekends off so I"ll be updating weekdays. please R&R! Until next time! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

(AU) Hey guys I'm really sorry for the slow update. But I busted my hand fixing my snowmobile some kind of freak accident. So I had to type with one hand. Then I get major writer block. And got my 200 dollar buggy stolen from my garage. WHAT THE FUCK ELSE COULD GO WRONG! But enough pissing and moaning from me lets continue!

"W-what? Stop smiling like that pinkie your freaking me out!" I yelled. "Lets play a little game." pinkie said. "What g-game?" I replied nervous. TRUTH OR DARE SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Pinkie and rainbow said at the same time. "W-WHAT! Guys dont you think thats... A little...well you know what I mean!" "I'm gonna have ta agree with Ryan here dont ya guys think hes right?" Applejack said with reasoning. "Oh come on! Dont be such babys! Whatever is done in this house stays in this house! You have my word! rainbow convinced. I sighed, "Fine but nothing crazy got it!? "Yada yada yada we got it Ryan lets just play already!"

We all gathered around in a circle and sat down on the fluffy carpet in my room. "Alright whose gonna spin the bottle first?" OOHH OHHHH! Pick me!" Pinkie yelled barely allowing me to finish my sentence. "Oook... Pinke.?" "YES!" Pinkie then spun the bottle REALLY fast and I thought it spun around about 100 times, but it eventually slowed down and every one was hoping... Well almost everyone was hoping it wouldnt stop at them not wanting to have to do a date by pinkie... If ya know what I mean. (that doesnt mean anything sexual by the way)

The bottle pointed at rainbow dash when it stoped. "YESSS!" She yelled. "Ok pinkie... Hit me!" "Okie dokie lokie! Truth or DARE!" "What kind of person do you take me for? Of course its toing to be dare!" Rainbow said with a little to much pride. "Ummm... I dare YOU rainbow to... Lick Fluttershy's foot!" Pinkie dared, "Phhh, thats easy! Take of your shoe fluttershy." "O-oh, ok." She responded with an eeep at the end. I couldnt help to think that fluttershys shyness is cute. I Dawwwed in my mind.

Rainbow went over to fluttershy and licked her foot and got an "EEEWWWW" from rarity. "Ok rainbow your turn!" Pinkie stated. The game went on for a little bit longer. So far Rainbow Twilight Rarity and Fluttershy had been picked. Of course fluttershy's was just a truth about how she could keep up with all her animals or somthing like that. Fluttershy spun the bottle softly and it went around like three times but it stoped at me. Oh well its from fluttershy it cant be to bad. Can it? I thought. "Ok R-ryan truth or d-dare." She said nervously. I mentally sighed, I think I'm going to go with truth cause im feeling lazy. "Truth." "O-oh ummm... What was your first crush?." She asked This is what my face looked like when she asked that. 0_0 "Well guess I was weong about Fluttershy. "A-ahhh well..." All the girls were now looking at me very curious. "U-ummm... W-well it was before I moved here. I was 15, her name was Jessica." I looked at the girls and they were still looking at me intently urging me in there minds for me to proceed. "She had brown hair, beautiful face, but the thing I liked most about here was those big gorgeous green eyes." On the inside I was hating myself for leaving her. I mentally cried as I decribed my old girl friend to the girls. I looked back up pulling myself away from my thoughts. I noticed the girls all had sad looks on there faces. "I bet you miss her dont you darling?" Rarity asked. "Yea... I do...Well lets get on with the game!" Isaid quickly whilst spinning the bottle.

The bottle stopped on rainbow again. "Yes!" She yelled. "Ok Rainbow since your all for dares... I dare you to make a dare for someone else." "Awww come on I wanted somthing better than that! Fine, Aj I dare you to... Sit on Ryans lap for the next 20 minutes!" "WHAT!" Me and Aj said simultaneously. "I aint sittin on his lap fer the next 20 minutes!" Aj protested. "To bad for you Aj its a dare you have to do it!" "FINE!" Aj said while shooting rainbow an angry glare. Applejack walked over to me and sat/dropped herself in my lap. "Ow." I said.

Teh game went on for about another 40 minutes untill it ended. I looked at the girls and they all shared the same looke as I did. "Ahh Aj...You can get off my lap now." Applejack eyes got as big as dinner plates whn I said that. "You were supposed to get off 15 minutes ago." I said whilst laughing. All of us busted out in laughter excluding Aj. "Hahahahaaha! *sigh* so what should we do know?" I asked, "Well we could play a super duper fun game called 7 minutes in heaven!" pinkie suggested. "NO!" We all said together not wanting anything to do what pinkie had planned. "Well its 9:30 so we could watch a movie!?" I stated. "Good idea Ryan!" Twilight said.

We all headed down the stairs and entered my living room. I opened our movie shelf to see what we would want to watch. "What are you gal's up for watching?" I asked, "Ohh-Oohhhh... How about a ScArY mOvIe!" Pinkie said. Every one seemed to cheer on about that idea except one. "G-guys I don't know if I could watch a scary movie.*gulp* I will get nightmares. But if you want to watch thats ok to." Fluttershy said timidly. "Ok... How about we watch ALIEN!" I said with excitement in my voice. "Oh yea! I love that movie!" Dash stated. I then opened Alien and went over to my blue-ray player and put the disc in. I turned on my 60 inch flat screen TV and the movie started.

"AHHHH!" Every one yelled excluding me. it was funny really. These six beautiful girls all scared and helpless. But what was funny is that dash was terrified. Every time a scary part came she would bury her head in my stomach to cover her eyes. Fluttershy was hugging my feet the whole time while I was sitting on the sofa. Rainbow right next to me Aj on the other side of the sofa and the other dour on four on the floor.

As the movie ended dash had her arms around my chest with her head in my lap. "Are you done being scared now?" I asked her. She shot up. "I was not scared!" Pfft... Please it was written all over your face! Plus you were hugging me at every scary part." I said. "Its true shuga cube." Aj said bluntly. I took my iPhone out of my pocket and looked at the time...12:30. "Well gals I think its time to go to bed." "Awwwww!" Pinkie whined. "No buts. I'm going to start a fire while you guys come up with sleeping arrangements in my room. "The blankets and sleeping bags are in the closet!" I yelled to the six girls as they headed upstairs. I walked into garage my garage and grabbed an armful of fire wood and brung it back into the relaxing room.(ya thats right relaxing room) and put the wood in the fire place. I ripped up some card board and pit it underneath the neatly stacked wood turned on the torch and watch the card board burn hiving off its flames to the wood above. "Ahhh... Its been a while since I last had A fire." I said knowing tonight was supposed to be cold. I took in my surroundings noticing an old picture of my sister on a shelf next to the fire place. I picked it up and looked at it with sadness in my eyes. I miss her I thought. I looked further and saw my 3000 dollar yamaha electric leaning on the wall. I haven't played in forever. I should give it a shot. I thought.

I picked up the guitar and sat down on our bench in front of The fire place. I started plucking away at the strings and began to sing softly to myself, you would have to be in the room to here me.

"Mamma told me... When I was young-.

I set beside me... My only son-.

Now you can do this if you try-. All that I want for you my son.. Is to be satisfied-.

As I plucked away at the strings getting ready for the next part, I couldn't help but think what I did to my sister, and how I told Jessica I was moving and we should split up. Everything felt like it was my fault. I felt a couple tears roll down my cheeks as I continued with the song.

"Take your time... Don't live to fast... Troubles will come... And they will pass-.

You'll find a women...Yea...You'll find love-.

And don't forget son there is someone up above-.

And be a simple-. Kind of man-. Oh be somthin... You love and understand-.

Baby be a simple kind of man-. Oh be somthin... You love and understand-.

Can you do this for me son... If you can-.

I was about to continue but I heard foot steps. "Ryan... That was b-beautiful." I turned around to see Aj standing a couple feet behind me. "T-thanks." I said sniffling. "Shuga whats got ya in the dumps?" "I'll tell you later." I responded. She seemed to buy it as we walked upstairs to my room. "You gals got all the sleeping arrangements?" "Yes darling we are quit ready for bed." Rarity said with almost a lust? In Her voice. "Thats just fantastic." I said giving back that lustful glare. All the girls blushed as I did this. I got in bed and took of my shirt to check on my bandages. They were still good. The girls blushed even redder. Well goodnight girls." I said. Good night! They all replied back. With a clap of my hand the lights went out and I drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't a good sleep though. I dreamt about my sister passing as the day she died replayed over and over again in my mind. But I soon felt comfortable as I felt something crawl in bed and hug me. Six I thought in the back of my mind.

(AU) BTW the song is Simple man by Lynyrd Skynyrd. It my favorite song. :) And yes I actually do play guitar and I know how to play that song. Just a random fact about the author. See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

I was currently having a dream of me and Jessica on our 3rd date together kissing by the docks. My lips neared hers and we were making out right there. It seemed so real like I was actually in that time... The time I still has her. But things started to get blurry as I opened my eyes and saw a rainbow haired girl huddled up against me while we were kissing?! "Oh my god!" I shot up from the bed and noticed 5 other girls. Fluttershy by my feet. Applejack was on the other side of me with rarity and pinkie at my mid thigh and twilight also. I shot up from the bed and tripped over rainbows sexy legs and fell right onto the floor. "Ughhh." I moaned in pain. My eyes got as wide as dinner plates. OH SHIT! Rainbows going to think I'm such a perv! I got up from the floor to apologize to rainbow. I looked down at her and she was stirring in her sleep. And the other 5 were still sound asleep. wow really deep sleepers. I thought.

"Hey rainbow I'm really sorry for...well...you kno- I couldn't continue my sentence because rainbow grabbed me the neck pulling me on top of her. I just stared at her in awe. Are lips were just centimeters away from each others. It felt like eternity before our lips connected. I was in fairy land as we both proceeded with the passionate kiss until Rainbow pulled back. I realized what we were doing and fell of the bed... Again. Rainbow giggled as I blushed hard. "Rainbow I'm really sorry I got a little out of control there." "Its ok...I like out of control." She said the last part with lust. "U-u-uhhh ho-...Wha-?" She giggled, "Cmon, I was just playing with you!" Rainbow said. I was about to respond but the other girls started stirring in there sleep.

Rarity was the first up then Twilight Fluttershy Applejack and finally pinkie. I was dazed while they all got up. "Rainbow!? What in tarnation are you doin!?" Applejack yelled. At first I was confuse as to what she was asking but then I looked at rainbow and she was in her bra and panties. And of course they were rainbow striped. Rainbow was blushing very red. "U-uhhh I guess I... Undress in my sleep?" Aj just rolled her eyes. By that time I got up noticing that my wounds were bleeding. "Crap." I said whilst getting up. But I forgot... I had no pants on...'Uhhhh I,ll just go change these." "I'll help! If you want me to that is." Fluttershy said. "No thats ok flutters" She seemed to blush red when I called her the nickname I made up 3 seconds ago. "O-ok" She said whilst getting off the bed as I got pants on and then a thought hit me. "Wait. Why were all of you in my bed?" "You were crying in your sleep!" Pinkie said with morning energy, as she called it. I suddenly got really nervous, I felt like I was sweaing bullets! "O-oh was Probably just a bad dream." I said while performing a cheesy smile. "What ever you say." Twilight said.

Fluttershy and I enetered the bathroom so she could attend to my wounds.(cause I had no idea to what I was doing.)

"Ok, t-take off your s-shirt" she blushed. I did as I was told and took off my shirt. Her face now looked like a tamato. O-oh my... You have a really nice abdomen. I mean your wounds are healing nicely." She blushed even redder. "Thanks." I replied while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

She put some kind of gauze on the wounds. I hissed in pain when it made contact with my wound. "I'm sorry! Did I h-hurt you?" She asked wih concern. "No, it just stings is all." "O-oh ok." She continued putting on the gauze and eventually bandaged my wounds once more. Once I was all bandaged up I thanked fluttershy and headed down the hallway to my room I opened the door nd heard all the girls shriek as I walked into the room. "WAAHHH! RYAN!" To sau the least they scared me shitless as I quickly closed the door. GOD I'M SUCH A MORON! I cant beleive I just walked in on them changing. "I'm so sorry girls. I didnt see anything I promise. I didnt hear a response as I mentally slapped myself.

Fluttershy was saynding behind me the whole time. I turned around as she walked passed me with an "EEP." Well guess I wont be changing. I'll go make breakfast.

I walker down stairs and got out 3 pans put them on out cook top and cracked 2 eggs in each one. I turned on the burners I set the pan on and let the eggs cook. I wen back and opened our fridge and got out some pre cooked sausage put it on a pan and warmed it up. By that time the girls came down stairs.

Pinkie came bouncing down with unlimited energy While rarity and Aj looked kinda pissed. Rainbow walked up to me as the rest of the tirls came down. "Is that your laptop?" Rainbow asked. "Ya it is. You need it for somthing?" "Well I was hoping to look somthing up real quick." "Go ahead." I responded.

Pinkie half bounced half walked over to me. "What ya coooooking?" Pinkie asked in her cheery voice. "Oh... Nothing special. Just some eggs and suasage." I replyed whilst walking over to the cook top and flipping the omlets and sausage. "Aww HECK ya!" Rainbow cheered from across the room. "What?" Twilight asked. The drag strip is gonna be open on wensday! And the wonder-cross team is gonna be there!" "Wonder-cross? Iv'e met there co leader. Soarin... Me and him used to ride all the time." I said casually. Rainbow went wide eyed. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU KNEW THEM!" She yelled. "Jeez, Calm down Rd, beside you never told me this town had a drag strip." I responded a little less annoyed. Every one excluding me and Rainbow rolled there eyes at our argument.

There was an awkward silence until I spoke up. "Hey rainbow. I want to show you somthing. But how about after we eat. Rainbow just nodded her head at my request. "Alright everybody! Soups on!" I said. we all gathered around in our living room enjoying the breakfast I made.

(AU) Ya ya... I know. Your thinking WTF took me so long to update! And the hell with the short chapters!? Well lifes been hecktic lately. A few personal problems and TONS upon TONS of ASS LOADS of home work! I promise next one will be longer. Kinda decided this would be a short sweet but sorta sensitive chapter. I promis more romance Ect Ect Ect. See ya! Please reveiw!


	9. Chapter 9

(AU) Yes you heard right. I changed wonder bolts to wonder-cross. And no. I do not own My Little Pony friendship is magic or hasbro. Little late for that? Just want to avoid copy write issues. Any way... Enjoy!

*Sigh* "Ahh well that was a nice breakfast. how about you guys?" I asked, "It was Delicious!" They all responded. "So what was it that you were gonna show me?" Rainbow asked, "Well follow me and you'll find out."

Me and Rainbow got up and she followed me to the garage. "Your gonna like this." I said whilst opening the door.  
Rainbows eyes got as big as dinner plates. I thought they were gonna pop out of her head! "Is that a 2012 ZL1 Camaro!?" "My pride and joy!" I said with a cocky smirk.

"Ahh man! This thing is SICK!" "Thanks." I said bluntly suddenly rembering about this morning. At first I didn't really have the courage to ask what I was about to ask her. Its now or never I thought. "A-a-ahh Rainbow... About this morning... I- "Ryan. I was messing with you! Besides, Aj likes you." Rainbow said cutting me off. "What? Aj... Liking me?... Nahhh."I said with doubt in my voice.

"Really your that blind?." Rd said bluntly. "Well... I dont know ok?" I said giving in. "Have you seen the way she looks at you?" "No." I said while being the blind moron that I am when it comes to...Well... Liking someone. "You should totally ask her out some time! You two would make the cutest couple!" Rainbow encouraged. "Dont get to ahead of yourself. Besides, I really don't think thats a good adea." I said with sadness.

Rainbow had a slight look of concern just barely grasping my sadness. "Why don't you think thats a good idea Ryan?" "I-its nothing" I responded suddenly getting nervous. "Ryan... You can tell me please! Why don't you think thats a good idea?!" Rainbow begged for my answer. "I said its no big deal!" I replied getting slightly annoyed.

"Well obviously something is if your talking to your friends like that! Rainbow did have a point. I really should stop bottling these things up. I sighed, "Fine... I think that Aj...Doesn't deserve me. Or something..." "Ryan... Why would you say that! Your nice, friendly, cute, strong, talented...Really strong... Did I mention cute? Whilst rainbow was explaining this to me my cheeks burned up a bright red and I found the floor more interesting than her eyes. "Ryan...Ryan!...RYAN!" "Uhh Wha? Sorry I was day dreaming.

"Did you hear what I even said?!" Ya well... Most of it." I replied sheepishly. "Why don't you think your good enough?" Rainbow questioned. "Because I'm not! Now can we please drop this subject!" I yelled hopefully not to loud whilst opening the door to my Camaro and getting in.

I saw Rainbow walk around the car and get in the passenger door. "So is this all that you were going to show me?" "Y-yea." I replied. Rainbow was about to go until I said. "Rainbow..." "Yes?" "What is the prize to winning that drag?" "She closed the door and spoke, "Well the best part is you get to spend a day with the wonder-cross team." "And the other prize?" I said with mostly no feeling but with a hint of sadness.

"The other prize is 8000 cash." I broke a smile when she said that. She reached for the door handle again. "Rainbow?" "Hmn?" "Are you gonna be in that drag?" I questioned. "Me? Pffft! I dont even have a car!" "Oh" I responded. We just sat there with a sort of awckwardness film in the air.

"What would you think of me enetering? I mean what would I be up againts?" "Well to win a day with the wonder-cross team and 8k, I would say you would be up againts pretty good competition." She said. "Well... How about I enter and if I win I'll let you spend a day with the wonder-cross team and I'll keep the 8k? That sound good?" I thought her jaw hit the floor of my car. "R-really?... You would do that?" Rainbow said her eyes getting as big as dinner plates. "Well I am getting 8000 dollars. Besides... Iv'e spent plenty of time with the wonder-crosses."

Rainbows response was her squealing in delight that she might be able to spend a day with her motocross idols. "Well we should probably check up on the other girls huh?" I asked. "Ya... God knows what kind of trouble there into." We shared a chuckle and got out of the metal beast and headed to our living room. I was surprised to see they werent there.

"Cmon there upstairs!" Rainbow said. We ran up the stairs rainbow tripping me on the way up. Surprised? As I neared my room though I thought I heard a familiar noise. "Guitar?" I said quitly only so I could hear. I was abot to knock because of what happened earlier but rainbow just without second thought and opened the door. I stand there a the door way with my hand curled into fist still ready to knock. Rainbow just walked past me. "Or you could just open it." I said sarcastically.

I didnt bother listening to a response as I saw Aj on my spinny chair picking of a few strings on m electric. Sounded like Sweet Home Alabama. "You play to Aj?" I asked "Ya... A little, only a few songs." "Who taught you?"I questioned. I could tell she was about to answer as she kept plucking away but twilight beat her to the punch.

"Well sometimes when shes over at the library spike teaches her a few chords." Twilight stated. "Ahem! Aj interupted, "As I was about to say... Big mack teaches me mostly. And yes spike to." Aj said in her southern drawl.

For some odd reason pinkie blurted out "Ohh a guitar! Do you play Ryan? Because if you do I would just looooovvveee to hear you! Can ya?!" Pinkie said at almost impposible speeds. My brain was still processing what she said and how the hell she talked so damn fast!

"H-huh? Oh ya! I can play." Do y-you think you could play us somthing? Thats if you want to." Fluttershy said as she his behind her light pink hair. "Ummm... I dont know I havn't played in a while. "Ya just played last night sugar cube." Aj responded. "O-oh yea. Forgot I guess." I said sheepishly.

All of the six beautiful girls gave me the puppy eyes with there bottem lips sticking out.

"Fine!" I caved in. I really... Really didnt want to because I used to play for jessica... And my sister, then I would read her a bed time story and tuck her into the bed. I loved my sister very much and ever time I played. It reminded me of all the times I was with her. And it made me sad and depressed. Aj handed me the guitar and I took it in my hands and headed over to the closet and got a blue folding chair and sat it down next to my amp.

I sat down in my chair and plugged in the chord to my guitar amd turned on the amp. I saw the girls in the corner of my eye Aj was still in her chair a few feet away from me and the other five on the floor all facing me.

I was afraid I would just full out bawl like a babby if I played an emotional song. "Hmmn." I mumbled. I think I'll play paradise city. I put my finger in the appropriate places on the neck and strummed a solid G. I bagen to plick out the string as I began the song.

Decided not to put the lyrics in there because I'm lazy... And I don't know half the words xD.

I rang out the last chord ending the song. "That was fabulous playing dear!" Rarity said "Yes very well done Ryan." Exclaimed twilight. "Nice one" said rainbow. Your doin jus great Ryan. Aj stated. "That was SUPER DUPER AWESOME!" Pinkie yelled. "Good job." Fluttershy said shyly.

As the girls were giving me compliments my face turned very bright red and I suddenly found the ground more interesting. "Heh... Thanks gals its nothing really iv'e known that song forever. I should be thanking you for listening to me." Oh please darling! You are a very skilled man and you cant deny it!" I blushed even more red when rarity said that. "Better hold off on the flattery girls your making the guy blush!" Rainbow said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Oohh! Can you play us another one Ryan?! Can ya?!". I don't know girls I think you have to go pretty soon." "Yes I suppose you right Ryan. I have to go check up on spike and the library.".Twilight said with a hint of concern. "And I have to tend to my animals" (Guess who said that?! lol) "Yes we all have our things we should do before the week starts again so we should get back home" Rarity said.

"Awwww! I wanted to stay longer!" Pinkie whined. "Sorry pink's. But we all got stuff to do. Rainbow said. "Well who am I driving home?" I asked. "Well I fame with ya so I'll go with ya. Aj said. "Ok then. Shall we go. I said whilst walking up to my door and gesturing them out. They giggled in response.

All seven of us were down stairs. we all got on our shoes and jackets or whatever the girls brought. "Well see ya girls!" I said as five of them walked out the door. "Bye!" They all said in response. Me and Aj walked out to my Camaro and got in. I started up the engine and opened the big garage door. I backed up and noticed that the girls were still in there parking spot.

Rarity I assumed finally started up her car and pulled up next to me. Rainbow rolled down the window and told me to rev it up.I smiled as I flipped a switch that opens the exhaust valves. "What are you doin?" Aj asked. "You'll see." I responded.

I smashed the gas and held it wide open. The engine was blaring its awesome V8 dual supercharged power. The whole car shakes from the massive torque it was making. Aj was covering her ears with her eyes shut from the surprise. And rainbow rarity and pinkie were cheering in The car next to mine.

I stopped the blaring of the engine and put the shifter in first and did a burn out and took off towards sweet apple acres. "Boys." Aj spat. "Hey... Gotta have fun once in a time with a bad ass car like this." I said with a stupid smirk. Aj just rolled her eyes.

We drove for a couple more minutes my mind drifting to what Rd said.

Does Applejack really... like me?

(AU) Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9! Please R&R!

See ya!


End file.
